Life Between the Dash
by konpyu-tamania
Summary: Eyes and Ayumu are on the the London Underground...do your birth and death dates matter more than what is inbetween? Comes after Snow's Duet fic Warning: ShounenAi, SPOILERS for vol. 13 in Chp.2
1. Dash 1

Title: Life Between the Dash

Author/Artist: **mellonemrys**

Pairing: Narumi Ayumu and Rutherford Eyes  
Fandom: Spiral Suiri no Kizuna  
Theme: # 9: Dash  
Disclaimer: Spiral does not belong to me…

Thanks to: **cocacat15** for beta-ing!

Notes/ Warning: Comes after my fic Snow's Duet. If anyone knows what poem I'm talking about please tell me the real title and author! I would appreciate it a lot! Shounen-Ai (boy-boy love).

"I read a poem in English class the other day."

"Hn…"

"It was called 'The Dash' or 'Life Between the Dash', something like that…" Ayumu looked over again only to see Eyes watching the dark tunnel of the London Underground pass by.

"It was about how the day you were born or the day you die doesn't matter. It's the dash the matters, the things you do."

Eyes glanced at the floor of the subway car, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He could feel Ayumu watching him, waiting for some reply. "You believe in what a poem says?" He stopped short hearing the harshness of his words.

A blunt sorry was choked out, and the hopeful, pressing gaze turned to the floor.

For the first time during this trip Eyes turned to Ayumu with a pleading look, his ice blue eyes softening. Placing a caring hand on Ayumu's shoulder he whispered, "No, I'm sorry."

Ayumu looked up shocked, not accustom to the kindness Eyes was suddenly showing.

"So this poem is saying that only your actions during your life matter…" It felt strange saying something so obvious just to comfort someone.

"Uh, yes…" Ayumu couldn't believe that this was the same person he had gotten onto the subway with; he could almost see a smile hidden under the carefully calculated expression.

The subway stopped and Eyes made his way to the door, looking as if he had something planned. Ayumu fought frantically to keep up with him until they finally stopped in front of a fountain. Ayumu recognized it after a moment. It showed none of the beauty that it had possessed covered with snow under the night sky. But there was no mistaking the place he had received his first kiss.

The park was busy with passersby and birds walking the many pathways. It was unusual for Eyes to act this way, his partner liked to think that their relationship was a secret. Of course if you read any of the major papers in Tokyo or London you would know otherwise.

Eyes slipped his hand into Ayumu's pocket and brushed away his comment about being all right. They stood there watching the water pour over the stone and for a moment they were alone in front of the fountain, with snow falling all around them.

This was what the dash was for; moments like this should make up the dash. Where nothing but the present matters.


	2. Dash 2

Disclaimer: The Dash and Spiral don't belong to me.

I wasn't ever planning on writing more for this fic, but I happened to find the poem (finally!) earlier this year and it reminded me of some things. I just now remembered I had found the poem and then decided to write this add on chapter, since I think this is a wonderful poem and wanted to share it.

Please enjoy, and R&R!

_

* * *

The Dash_

_I read of a man who stood to speak at the funeral of his friend.  
He referred to the dates on her tombstone from the beginning . . . to the end.  
He noted that first came the date of her birth and spoke of the second with tears,  
but he said that what mattered most of all was the dash between those years.  
For that dash represents all the time that she spent alive on earth,  
and now only those who loved her know what that little line is worth.  
For it matters not, how much we own; the cars, the house, the cash.  
What matters is how we live and love and how we spend our dash.  
So think about this long and hard, are there things you'd like to change?  
For you never know how much time is left. (You could be at "dash mid-range.")  
If we could just slow down enough to consider what's true and what's real,  
and always try to understand the way other people feel.  
And . . . be less quick to anger, and show appreciation more  
and love the people in our lives like we've never loved before.  
If we treat each other with respect, and more often wear a smile,  
remembering that this special dash might only last a little while.  
So, when your eulogy is being read with your life's actions to rehash . . ._

_Poem by __Linda Ellis__, copyright 1998

* * *

_

Eyes looked up from the poem on his desk and carefully took off his glasses. It wasn't until the dimly lit room around him began to blur that he realized he was crying. He hung his head, put it in his hands and let the tears out.

Kanone had known he was going to die…but only a few moments before it had happened. Had he wished he could change things? Did he feel like he was suddenly out of control with only seconds to live – live and give a message. That was what his last moments had been spent doing. Giving him and Ayumu a message so that they and the Blade Children could continue to live their dashes.

After a few minutes he stopped crying and noticed that Ayumu had come in the room with two steaming cups of tea. Silently he came over, set down both mugs and hugged Eyes. Wiping the last of his lover's tears away with a kiss on each cheek.

"You liked the poem I suppose?" he asked after a few more minutes of silence.

Eyes nodded once, trying his best not to start crying again.

"It's alright to cry…it happened to me the first few times I read it through and thought about…"

"I liked it. Thank you." _I needed it…I needed that sort of reminder._

"Don't thank me, thank the author for being able to put what's true into words."

Nodding again Eyes looked up at Ayumu, "You're right. But we should also thank the people close to us…for being there."

Knowingly Ayumu nodded once and hugged Eyes again, "Of course, we can go tomorrow."

"That would be a perfect way to spend some of our dash."


End file.
